This disclosure relates to transmission of audio signals from an audio source to an audio sink.
Not all headphones and other audio sink devices carry an analog audio input jack. Such devices are often configured to receive audio signals wirelessly. However, not all audio sources are able to wirelessly transmit audio signals.